In Harmony
by Kway100
Summary: After a mysterious freak-accident, young warrior, Ayevan and culinary genius, Aeries, are joined in one body- his. Along with this inconvenience, they also have been thrown into the future! Are the arch-dragons to blame? Or is a different power at work?


**Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny**

**In Harmony**

**Chapter One**

**An Incline of the Flying Kind**

**Author's Note**

Yes, I'm starting another fanfic..I know..I will finish the others, just give me time haha. I haven't wrote in awhile! AP classes, college courses and calculus has taken up all my time.. I hope I can still catch your interest, after all it _is_ my first Runefic.. For some info, ToD is an amazing game, I recommend ;D , so much to do on it! For this story I'm using my names for the MC's (the 'real' ones are Aden and Sonja...but, it doesn't seem Rune Factory-ish enough, well, maybe Sonja..). But anyway, please read, and review!

The tropical beach of Fenith Island was my home. "Okay, our home," I thought glancing at my companion picking bright, spring flowers. Aeries was a slender, short girl; she only reached my upper chest. Her hair was a light pink color, sort of like strawberry icing, and her eyes flashed like the odd color of emerald cave-gems. Today, she wore her best; it was a special day after all. Her black, brown and tan leather ceremonious outfit complimented her, and it mirrored my own garb. Even her hat matched mine.. Next time, I'll have someone else besides her sew for me.. How we became friends, I'll never truly understand. Maybe, it was because of our parents...

"Did you bring the food?" she looked up at me, a frown etched on her pale face.

"Yeah.." I sighed.

"A sword?"

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"The-"

"I'm not a child Aeries! I know what we need.." Like I said, I don't know why we're friends. Honestly, she got on my nerves a lot. A. Lot. Nagging, complaining, non-stop talking, the bad traits I could name would go on forever...

"Well," she pouted, averting her eyes," I just wanted to make sure, Ayevan! It's a dangerous trip, you know.."

I nodded warily and quickened my pace. To think we we're chosen this year! It _is_ quite an honor to be picked to bring the offering to the arch-dragons. When I was little, I remember my mother and father went every year. Of course it is a little..dangerous. But, I could handle a few Orcs, no sweat. I was an Earthmate!

The worn village path soon ended and we were then dependent on the Elder's notes.

Aeries flipped through the worn yellow pages in the journal and mumbled to herself," I guess.. We go straight for awhile." She put a finger in the book, as a placeholder, and smiled.

"Well, come on then!" I laughed, jogging ahead," I'll race you!"

I sprinted farther and farther ahead, jumping skillfully over fallen, mossy logs and large, gray boulders. "AYEVAN! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I cackled at her scream,but continued deeper into the dense forest. Beams of dull, yellow sunlight broke through the leaves and cast a beautiful gold color on the forest floor. "Ah!" I breathed, barely stopping in time to avoid falling into a hidden deep pond. I stooped low and saw my own reflection clearly in the indigo pool. I brushed my silver-like hair from my turquoise eyes, and studied the water. Waves rippled from the middle and it seemed to..pulsate? The edges glew a purple shade when they hit edge.

*Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch* I turned and grinned at the sound of cracking twigs. "Hey, slow down-!" I braced myself.

"Oommf..." We both uttered, while falling, luckily, on the ground.

I opened my eyes and stared into her own frightened pair. She smiled sheepishly.

"Get off," I grumbled, pushing her to the side.

"Hey!" she fell next to me.

I stood and brushed debris off my clothes," Couldn't you slow down?"

"There's monsters coming!" She yelped, rushing to my side, and clinging to my shirt.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her along with me, I could already see the faint outline of the shrine high above the trees. "No, really! I promise!"

I let go and spun to face her," Then where are they?"

She frantically looked around," I-I..sa-"

"Exactly. Come on.." I pushed past a large fern, and climbed the steep dirt pile in front of us.

With hesitation, she followed.

"There it is," I pointed and grinned.

"It's so..big!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together once, while staring up at the monument.

I paused," Be quiet a second... Do you hear that?"

"No?" She cocked her head," Hear what, exactly?"

*thump. thump. rustle. thump.*

I held my hand against her mouth and glared sternly at her. The muffled sound was gone, and the average chirping and screeching of creatures returned.

Aeries pulled my hand away," So now _I'm_ the child? Who crowned you king.." She scowled, stomping ahead into the clearing.

I sighed, pushing past the foliage into the space. "..That's a lot of stairs.." Hundreds of stone steps led to our destination. The four legendary guardians watched over the entrance, their maws open and crooked teeth displayed with ferociousness. "Ready?"

"I'll race you!" she giggled running ahead.

"You won't win," I laughed, catching up.

"ERRRAAAOOOWWWRR!"

I looked back over my shoulder at the bellow, and slowed. The treetops shook, and the air felt heavy. Monster. "Aeries," I called, she had already made it up 20 steps,"close the gate. We can't let it in, okay?"

She looked back and forth," I'll help you, they won't get in!" She started to return.

"No! Get back, you're no help to me," I turned my back to her and drew my duel swords. The blade quivered in my shaky hand.

"I can help!"

"You'll just be more trouble."

I heard the slam of the golden gate. "I just want...Be careful, Ayevan.." She whimpered, looking back once and climbing the remaining stones.

"Ah, I just wanted you to be safe.." I muttered to myself. The ground shook, and I could feel the vibrations shaking my entire body.

This definitely was not an Orc.

"RAAAAAOOORRLLLL," a pale green giant burst through the trees, sending saplings, stumps and rocks flying through the air at deadly speeds. Its arms swung powerfully at everything in its wake, and its muscular chest heaved in and out violently.

I looked up into the sky. No dragons to save me now; I was on my own.

With a battle cry, I ran towards the beast.

"Aeries, open the gate." I tapped on the well-welded metal.

"Is it gone?" A small voice called.

"Would I ever put you in danger," I chuckled.

"You usually do," she rolled her eyes and grinned, pulling the gate open.

"Do not," I frowned, fixing my hat.

At the top, clouds circled the square area and mist rolled through. Candles sat on stone slabs and hung like chandeliers from the large tier above the Dragon-Bowl. Velvet carpets and flags adorned each inch, as well as intricate carvings and statues.

I dug into my satchel, carrying out the top-quality venison and beef. I carefully placed it within the gold bowl. I watched as she dug into her side pocket, pulling her hand out empty.

"Did you forget something?" I teased.

She blushed and her eyes grew small," I-I lost the gold.."

I walked behind her and hung the small bag of money in front of her face," You dropped this when you hit me."

She snatched it and sighed," I-I'm..sorry."

"Well, well. That _is_ a first." I smiled, joining her.

The sky began to fill with dark shadows, the only light came from the flickering candles. There were a lot more arch-dragons this year.. Maybe we should have given more.

"It's all yours," I smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

She smiled nervously back, and walked up towards the balcony-like end. The sky, what you could see of the sky, anyway, was red and purple. It splashed its marvelous colors on the world, turning it into a dream-like place.

The girl stared heaven-ward and began the traditional song of thanks. Every year the song must be sung to make the yearly pact for protection. Protection from what, I had no idea.

_"Hiano may en- i mortal,_

_ Denamo omino-ato-,_

_ Bah ray eeso sae nolea,_

_ tulata laral shavahal,_

_ sayvah en i mortal"_

Her voice rang through, soft and lovely. Surprisingly, I'd never heard her sing. I never thought she'd be so good...

The song ended, and she bowed her head, stepping back slowly. The shadows lessened, until all that was left was the setting sun.

"So how come you never told me you could sing?" I asked on our trek back.

"I can't." She smiled.

"You sounded..really good." I shook my hair with my hand.

"How about you? I've never heard you sing?"

"And you're not going to," I laughed, seeing the same pond I saw before. I walked over to it and sat next to its strange water.

"I like your voice," she smiled wide, sitting close across from me.

I blushed and broke eye contact," Yeah..whatever.." I sighed roughly.

"So, why do you think there's so many of them?" She motioned towards the sky.

"I don't know," I said shrugging," Better than none.."

"I guess so.." She pulled leaves from a nearby branch and tossed them one after another in the pond. After the last, she knelt closer," Hey.. Do you see that?"

I turned my attention to her," What? I don't see anything.." I stopped and looked around," It's getting dark. We should go; I still have to plant Weber's farm.."

"Hang on. Look! Don't you see that," she pointed.

I bent lowered and stared hard," I..I do see it. Something.. shining maybe?"

She chewed her lip," Why don't you hold my legs. I'll reach in and grab it."

"You don't even know what it is!" I yelled in disbelief. The birds screamed angrily and flew away from the noise, sending leaves afloat in air and water. "Look, its changing. Its getting bigger. Whatever it is..it isn't normal." She edged closer. "Come on, get away from it!"

She looked at me and smirked, reaching into the water. The thing glew brighter and brighter, until it ingulfed her in white light. "Aeries!" I yelled reaching for her. I grabbed a foot and hung on.

Water splashed and we sank further and further down. The air was pushed from my lungs, and I was sure it would be the end of me. I became dizzy, then let go of her foot, and let the water push me as far as it wanted.

I was right this time. I hope she knows it too.


End file.
